Néstor Kirchner/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Paul Martin (L) and Argentine President Nestor Kirchner talk Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner compartió una reunión con el ex presidente norteamericano Bill Clinton en el Hotel Sheraton de Nueva York. Foto: AP George W. Bush - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Efemérides: Nestor Kirchner se reúne con George Bush. AFP América Central México * Ver Néstor Kirchner - Vicente Fox.jpg| México como miembro observador aumenta el potencial estratégico de la alianza. AP Felipe Calderón - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner (d), saluda a su colega mexicano, Felipe Calderón, durante la visita del primero a ese país, al que invitó a sumarse al Mercosur. (AFP) / ABC Color Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y Fidel Castro(Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Néstor Kirchner - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Junto al ex mandatario Raúl Alfonsín durante el acto del relanzamiento de los talleres ferroviarios de la empresa EMEPA en Chascomús en el 2003. Carlos Menem - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| "Menem es el mejor presidente desde Perón": el mito sobre la frase que Néstor Kirchner nunca pronunció Adolfo Rodríguez Saá - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| 19.11.1998. El gobernador de Santa Cruz, Néstor Kirchner, el gobernador Rodríguez Saá y el ministro del Interior Carlos Corach en un momento de distensión mientras van desde la pista al hall del aeropuerto puntano. Atrás el Ministro de Justicia, Raúl Granillo Ocampo, el Secretario de Seguridad Interior, Miguel Toma, el vicegobernador Mario Merlo y el intendente Carlos Ponce. ANSL Eduardo Duhalde - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| EMOCIONADO. Así se lo vio a Néstor durante su asunción (Archivo). Agencia Télam Cristina Fernández - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Former Argentine President Nestor Kirchner died on Wednesday of heart attack at age 60. His wife, Cristina Fernandez is the current president. (SAENZ/AP) Mauricio Macri - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Kirchner vs. Macri: ¿qué medidas tomaron en sus primeros diez meses de gestión?. Foto: El País Digital. Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Newly-inaugurated Argentinean President Nestor Kirchner (C) and his wife Cristina (R) are greeted by Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Losada (L), in Buenos Aires, after the inauguration ceremony, 25 May 2003. getty Images Carlos Mesa - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Description: Néstor Kirchner (left) and Carlos Mesa Gisbert (right) Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Néstor Kirchner se reunió ayer con su par de Bolivia, Eduardo Rodríguez, alrededor de las 17.30 la Argentina. Evo Morales - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Nestor Kirchner y Evo Morales(Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y Lula da Silva se abrazan durante una reunión (30/10/2005) cuando los dos dirigían a Argentina y Brasil, respectivamente. REUTERS REUTERS/ARGENTINE PRESIDENCY/HANDOUT/FILES Chile * Ver Cristina Fernández - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Cristina Fernández, Ricardo Lagos y Néstor Kirchner, en un momento de distensión, ante el paisaje del glaciar Perito Moreno. Foto: DyN Michelle Bachelet - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Michelle Bachelet junto a Néstor Kirchner en su primer viaje oficial al extranjero. Presidencia de la Nación Argentina Néstor Kirchner - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Chilean president Sebastián Piñera with Unasur Secretary General Nestor Kirchner. mercopress Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y Álvaro Uribe, cuando se reunieron para acordar el avance en la búsqueda de acuerdos bilaterales de comercio. (Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Juan Manuel Santos - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, junto a Néstor Kirchner cuando estuvo de visita en varios países de América Amarican antes de asumir el cargo el 07 de agosto.(Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Ecuador * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| DiFilm - Primer día de gestión de Nestor Kirchner (2003) Néstor Kirchner - Rafael Correa.jpg| Presidente ecuatoriano Rafael Correa y su colega argentino Néstor Kirchner durante una reunión política en Merlo, Buenos Aires.(Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Paraguay * Ver Néstor Kirchner - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Casa Rosada, Despacho Presidencial - El presidente Néstor Kirchner junto a su par de Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos. Presidencia de la Nación Argentina. Fernando Lugo - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| 27.10.2010 Secretary-General of the UNASUR (Union of South American Nations) Nestor Kirchner (R) attends a meeting with Paraguay's President Fernando Lugo at the presidential palace in Asuncion, in this June 2, 2010 file photo REUTERS REUTERS/JORGE ADORNO/FILES Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, y su esposa, Cristina Fernández, el presidente de Perú, Alejandro Toledo, su esposa y los Reyes de España, en Salamanca. (Foto: AP) Uruguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Jorge Batlle y Néstor Kirchner. Foto: Reuters / ANDRES STAPFF José Mujica - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Mujica tenía una relación muy cercana con Néstor y Cristina Kirchner. Néstor Kirchner - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez, líder uruguayo, (izq.) alivió tensiones con el presidente argentina, Néstor Kirchner, durante el traspaso de poder en Chile. Ap Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El recuerdo de Néstor Kirchner, según Hugo Chávez Frías Néstor Kirchner - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| La ministra de relaciones exteriores de Colombia, María Ángela Holguín, su homólogo venezolano, Nicolás Maduro , y el secretario general de la Unasur, Néstor Kirchner, a minutos de anunciar la reunión entre los presidentes de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, y Venezuela, Hugo Chávez. Foto: EFE Fuentes Categoría:Néstor Kirchner